<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Bridge by siephilde42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669737">After the Bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42'>siephilde42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean in Heaven, Don't copy to another site, Eileen and Sam in Heaven, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scenes, Post-Canon, Reunions, Star Wars reference, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers, Supernatural Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some reunions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/gifts">maartiinkaa</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+for+all+others+who+missed+Eileen+and+Cas+in+the+finale">and for all others who missed Eileen and Cas in the finale</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had not planned to write any more fanfic before the end of the year, but then the Supernatural finale came along. Well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"See you later", Sam says, stepping out of the Impala. "Thank you for bringing me here."</p><p>"Of course. It's strange how short this drive seemed to me. But, as Bobby said, time is very different here. Anyway, see you later."</p><p>"Going for another drive?"</p><p>"Sort of. Need to see someone."</p><p>"Ah." Sam nods. "See you soon."</p><p>While the Impala shoots off, Sam turns and approaches the house.</p><p>As he reaches the door, he hears barking, and a wide smile appears on his face. The door opens, and a bundle of fluff attacks him. "Miracle", he chuckles, petting him. He looks up.</p><p>"You're here", she says, tears in her voice. "I missed you so much."</p><p>"I know", he says, smiling. "Missed you too", he says by bringing his forefinger to his chin and oscillating his hand between them in a y-shape, thumb pointing at himself and pinky finger pointing at her.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're finally home. Come in." </p><p>"Heaven is better than I thought it would be."</p><p>*</p><p>Despite him not needing it anymore, he can feel his heart pounding.</p><p>He knows that he could just get out of the car anywhere and call. But this doesn't feel right. So he looks for the spot.</p><p><em>Should be around here, </em>he thinks. <em>Looking familiar. </em></p><p>He gets out of the car, walking to the fishing chair which is already standing there. Of course it is.</p><p>He clears his throat, looking out at the lake. "I cannot even remember anymore if that was the first time we met that way? Seems like a lifetime ago. Uh... Anyway... If you're hearing me..."</p><p>"Always."</p><p>He tales a deep breath, still looking out on the water.</p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>"Hey, Cas", he finally says.</p><p>He turns around. "I need to tell you... uh, I..."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"That's not how that Star Wars quote works", Dean laughs, both in relief and disbelief.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"No, you should have let me said it first, you complete... oh", he says between sobs. "Just come here."</p><p>For a very long time, they just stand there, embracing each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm deaf myself, but I don't know American Sign Language. In the original text, I had the following sentence:</p><p>"Missed you too", he says by bringing his forefinger to his chin, pointing at her and touching his forefingers together two times.</p><p>Katzedecimal explained to me that this way to sign it is an older way which is still done in some dialects. The way of signing it in the current text is more common. </p><p>Used signs:</p><p>"miss": https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=1400</p><p>"too": https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=2088</p><p>=====================================================</p><p>If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>